Lazos del corazón
by girl-hatake95
Summary: Hinata sufre del corazon y solo le queda su mejor amigo para consolarle despues de que su amado fue asesinado. Kiba recuerda parte de su pasado doloroso y al enterarse de lo que le ocurre a Hinata le entrega algo muy preciado a su persona ¿que sera?.


Hola, aquí vengo con otra de mis ocurrencias, otro Kibahina, es narrado desde el punto de vista de Kiba, que espero que les agrade, como siempre animarlos a que me dejen de sus maravillosos reviews que tanto me gustan y me gustaria saber que les parecio, bueno se los dejo espero lo disfruten.

"**Lazos del corazón****"**

_Cuatro personas corrían rápidamente y con gran desesperación por un pasillo obscuro, las cuatro figuras tenían marcas rojas en sus mejillas, dos de ellas eran de aspecto adulto, mientras las otras dos eran unos pequeños niños._

_-no queda mucho tiempo, vienen detrás de nosotros-dijo una voz masculina adulta __deteniéndose en otro pasillo-Tsume llévate a Hana y a Kiba-ordeno con autoridad._

_-pero y ¿tu?-pregunto la voz adulta femenina._

_-no te preocupes por mi, tan solo protege a los niños; después de todo son el futuro de la familia-sonrío unos momentos-apresúrense- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de regresar por el largo pasillo._

_-¡papa!- gritaron los niños._

_-rápido niños, no hay tiempo-dijo Tsume empezando a empujarlos para que apuraran el paso._

_E__ntraron a una habitación cerrando la puerta; la madre de los niños se asomo por un pequeño agujero através de la persiana de la ventana, luego volteo a ver a sus hijos-entren al closet- ordeno._

_-mama ¿Qué pasara contigo?-pregunto la niña mayor._

_Su madre cerro fuertemente los ojos con dolor, luego los abrió desmenuzadamente-Hana cuida a tu hermano- fue lo ultimo que dijo luego cerro el closet, minutos después se escucho que derribaron la puerta, luego se escucharon disparos y gritos desesperados._

_-Hana…-dijo entre sollozos el niño pequeño abrazando a su hermana._

_-Kiba…-susurro llorando la mayor abrazando fuertemente a su hermano._

_Luego de algunas horas se escucho un gran silencio, los pequeños hermanos decidieron salir, encontraron un gran desorden, cosas regadas por el piso, la cama de aquella habitación estaba llena de… ¿sangre?, había un pequeño camino de sangre hasta llegar a de donde fluía…su madre con un cuchillo encajado en el corazón , los niños pronunciaban una y otra vez su nombre con desesperación pero…Ella estaba muerta. La mayor sintió un mal presentimiento detrás de ella se giro rápidamente y abrió los ojos aterrada._

_-¡Kiba!-grito antes de empujar al pequeño y así ser ella la que era apuñalada por el cuello, el asesino horrorizado salio de la habitación. El pequeño no pudo más y soltó en llanto._

_Luego el escenario cambio a__ un pasillo sin fondo totalmente oscuro, por el cual corría aquel niño esperando poder llegar a aquella luz donde estaban las cuatro personas compartiendo su felicidad jugando con una pelota mientras reían al ver a un pequeño cachorro juguetear, corría con desesperación, mas no lograba llegar, por que ese final…nunca llego._

_Sentía como aquella luz se hacia cada vez mas pequeña, mas pequeña, hasta quedar en el frío abismo, se abrazo a si mismo apoyando su cabeza entre sus rodillas, mientras lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas_

_-no me dejen solo- sollozaba con tristeza._

Me levante de golpe volviendo a la realidad, me encontraba acostado en mi cama, los rayos del sol entraban por una ventana, pase una de mis manos por mi frente, dándome cuenta de que estaba empapado en sudor, volteé a ver a mi lado izquierdo donde mi can blanco mordía mi mano.

-estuve gritando de nuevo ¿cierto?-le pregunte el movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

Había pasado de nuevo, ese sueño aterrador que se repetía cada noche, hacia cada noche mi mente se fundía en esa oscuridad, ese abismo personal, su muerte había dejado un recuerdo imborrable en mi mente, ese recuerdo que me había dejado en la fría y aterradora soledad.

Inconscientemente gritaba de manera desesperada cada noche, y me peludo amigo me despertaba cada mañana-lo siento Akamaru- me disculpe con mi amigo, el único recuerdo que tenia de ellos.

Me levante a duras penas, no había dormido bien últimamente y sentía una horrible pesadez, entre la regadera para darme una ducha, abrí el grifo y las gotas de agua empezaron a correr por mi rostro, comencé a repasar mentalmente lo que tenia que hacer el día de hoy, ayer había recibido una llamada de Hinata, mi ex compañera y amiga de toda la vida…

_-hola, Kiba-kun-se escucho l__a voz por el otro lado del teléfono, era una dulce voz femenina, que me resultaba muy familiar, solo se me venia una persona a la mente al escuchar el "kun"._

_-¿Hinata?-pregunte dudoso._

_-si, soy yo Kiba-kun-_

_-vaya, me has tomado por sorpresa, hace tiempo que no sabia de ti-le confesé, llevaba mas de diez años sin volverla a ver._

_-si lo se, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, Kiba-kun te quería pedir un favor ¿no podrías venir a verme? necesito verte lo antes posible, quisiera hablar contigo sobre un asunto importante y no se a quien mas llamar- me dijo casi a modo de suplica su voz denotaba preocupación y angustia._

_-si claro, esta bien mañana iré a visitarte ¿te parece?-le respondí._

_-si, gracias Kiba-kun-fueron sus__ palabras las que denotaban la mayor gratitud posible._

No tenia la mas remota idea del por que Hinata había llamado, hace tiempo que no habíamos hablado mucho menos visto, era cierto que habíamos sido grandes amigos desde la infancia, pero todo cambio después de la Universidad, Hinata y yo tomamos caminos muy diferentes; ella había comenzado una relación con Naruto antes de que nos graduáramos, luego después de la graduación no volví a saber de ella en un buen tiempo; durante el cual Naruto se hizo presidente, y unos meses después me entere de que estaban comprometidos, la boda fue conocida por todo el país del fuego.

Yo me e lamentado de jamás haberte dicho lo que sentía, aun así te desee que fueras feliz al lado de Naruto. pero nadie después de Hinata ha logrado ganarse mi corazón.

Unos años después de que se casaron ocurrió un suceso terrible: Asesinaron al presidente de Konoha.

Fue un acontecimiento mundial, no se saben las razones del por que lo asesinaron pero e oído que los homicidas fueron capturados; los Akatsuki.

Asistí al funeral, mas no notaste mi presencia, pero yo si note la tuya; estabas devastada y desgarrada, fue algo demasiado doloroso para ti, mas lograste salir adelante, actualmente vives en una gran mansión privada.

Desde ese entonces ya no me había sabido noticia de ti, hasta ayer que me llamaste, hace mas de diez años que no hemos hablado y ahora me pregunto el por que de tu llamada.

Mas tarde decidir ir a verte, lleve a Akamaru conmigo, te alegraría verlo. Después de un corto camino en auto llegue a la mansión en la que vives; era grande y con jardines amplios, luego de que hablara y verificara algunos datos con un guardia me baje del auto, di un respiro antes de tocar el timbre, al fin me decidí y lo presione, segundos después se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a una niña de aproximadamente 8 años, de piel blanca como la nieve, marcas en las mejillas, ojos blancos y grandes y cabello azulado hasta la cintura, algo resultaba extraño para mi.

-hola-saludo de manera rutinaria.

-ho…la-le salude un poco confundido y con dudas, Arque una ceja, ella dirigió su vista a Akamaru.

-¡que lindo cachorro!- dijo con una sonrisa acariciando la cabeza de Akamaru, al parecer le hallaba pinta de cachorro a pesar lo grande que era.

-¡Kiba-kun! ¡Hola!- saludo una voz que me resultaba conocida así que voltee detrás de esa niña y observe a la portadora de esa voz, no tarde mucho para distinguir que era Hinata por sus ojos perla y cabello azul para mi era inconfundible.

Me dio un afectuoso abrazo, luego me observo a los ojos- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Vaya Akamaru a crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que lo vi!-dijo animadamente observando a Akamaru.

-¿Quién es el mama?-pregunto de manera curiosa la niña qué estaba a un lado mío, me quede meditando unos momentos, en verdad la había llamado ¿mama?

-el es Kiba Inuzuka mi mejor amigo desde que éramos niños y el es su mascota Akamaru –explico con una sonrisa en el rostro señalándonos a Akamaru y a mi –Kiba-kun ella es mi hija Akemi- vaya esa noticia me tomo por sorpresa, no sabia que Hinata tuviera hijos.

-¡Mucho gusto en conocerte Kiba-san!- me dijo animadamente Akemi con una sonrisa que me recordaba a Naruto.

Luego de las presentaciones Hinata me invito a pasar, ella y yo entramos a la cocina, Hinata preparaba un poco de Té, mientras que yo aun seguía impactado por saber que esa niña era su hija, quien se encontraba en la sala probándole distintos sombreros a Akamaru.

-se parece tanto a ti-le confesé - pero aun me sorprende que sea tu hija-.

-si lo se-me dijo con una sonrisa mientras mezclaba azúcar con el té- nació algunos meses después de que Naruto murió, lo mantengo oculto de la prensa ya que no quiero que la acosen con preguntas y no la dejen tener una vida normal- su voz denotaba angustia al recordar al rubio hiperactivo- pero dime Kiba-kun ¿Qué tal tu vida después de la Universidad?-pregunto intentando cambiar el tema.

-no mucho desde ese entonces- le respondí -después de que nos graduamos comenz…-deje de hablar un momento al ver como una taza resbalaba de las manos de Hinata cayendo en el suelo y quebrándose en pedazos –Hinata ¿estas bien?-pregunte extrañado.

-s-si- respondió con dificultad, luego izo una mueca de dolor, presiono su mano en el pecho y cerro los ojos mientras se desvanecía por el aire, mas fui lo suficientemente hábil para atraparla antes de que se golpeara en el suelo, luego la acomode en una cama que según me indico su hija era donde dormía, luego Akemi y yo nos sentamos en unas sillas a esperar que despertara.

-¿esto sucede muy seguido?-le pregunte a su hija, no se por que, pero tenia un mal presentimiento de esto.

Mi preocupación creció al ver como Akemi asentía con la cabeza-mama esta enferma y últimamente duerme mucho-contesto con inocencia.

-k-kiba-kun- susurro Hinata ambos volteamos a verla, notando como comenzaba a despertar, supongo que escuchado nuestra charla.

-Hinata ¿estas bien?-le pregunte viéndola a los ojos y tomando una de sus manos, Hinata bajo la mirada angustiada hacia la mano que sujetaba.

-Kiba-kun, hay algo que debo contarte-me dijo viéndome a los ojos, con una mirada tan seria y angustiada que me causo un poco de pánico.

Salimos a los amplios jardines de la mansión; Akemi jugaba con Akamaru, mientras que Hinata y yo nos sentamos en el pasto bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, en silencio, ambos teníamos la mirada perdida en la nada nos mantuvimos así por un buen rato, hasta que decidí tomar la palabra.

-y bien Hinata, ¿de que querías hablarme?-le pregunte con mi vista sobre ella, bajo la mirada con tristeza ensombreciendo sus ojos perla.

-escucha Kiba-kun, yo…yo…- se le quebró la voz, muy apenas la lograba escuchar, eso significa que algo esta mal. Hinata dio un gran respiro, al parecer para tomar valor de decir algo- voy a morir en unos días-.

-¿Q-que?-Me quede atónito ¿en verdad había escuchado que

Ella, la niña tímida que conocí desde la infancia,

Ella, mi mejor amiga de toda la vida,

Ella, la mujer a la que amo,

va a morir?

-hace diez años tropecé mientras saltaba la cuerda y me golpee con una banqueta, hace tres meses empecé a tener dolor en el pecho; los doctores me detectaron arritmia en el corazón, que posiblemente no viviría mas de dos o tres meses-dijo viendo hacia la nada- cada día empeoro mas, hace una semana tuve una revisión y me han dicho que mi corazón dejara de funcionar en pocos días-me explico conteniendo algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-…-Me quede en shock algunos segundos antes de reaccionar y procesar toda la información.

No podía ser cierto, o, mas bien, yo no quería aceptarlo, antes de hablar respire profundo para guardar la compostura - ¿se lo has dicho a alguien mas?-.

Hinata negó con la cabeza -, solo a ti Kiba-kun, por que a tu lado siempre me e sentido protegida, como si tu siempre tuvieras la solución a cualquier problema, estar contigo es reconfortante –confeso con una sonrisa angustiada, el que me declarara algo así en verdad fue sorpresivo.

-entiendo-dije con una sonrisa intentando animarla-¿se lo has dicho a ella?-pregunte señalando con el dedo índice a Akemi.

Hinata volvió a negar y sin poder contenerse mas rompió en llanto de manera descontrolada- no estoy preparada para despedirme de ella, aun es una niña y no quiero dejarla, el tan solo pensarlo me rompe el corazón-dijo entre sollozos, con las lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas

Mi única reacción fue abrazarla durante algunos minutos, logrando que cesaran lágrimas y escuchando solo sus sollozos.

-no quiero morir Kiba-kun, todavía no -dijo con voz débil y sollozante, abrazándome con mas fuerza.

-tranquila, no estas sola-dije pasando una mano por sus cabellos azulados -yo estoy contigo-dije cerrando los ojos dando un suspiro-te prometo que no va a pasar nada-finalice, en ese momento tome una decisión que no cambiare pase lo que pase.

Y así como lo prometí pase los días con ella, le enseñe algunas cosas que debía saber en la vida:

a reírse de si misma, a ver su reflejo en el agua, a mojarse en la lluvia, a contar las estrellas que hay en el cielo y a jugar con ellas, a observar la naturaleza y estudiar cada detalle de ella, a ver como los pajarillos construyen su nido para asegurar lo mas importante que tienen en la vida, a ver como las hormigas se preparan para el invierno y sobre todo lo mas importante; a sonreír a pesar de que parece que el mundo te odia.

Ahora me sentía satisfecho de haberla hecho volver a sonreír, a ver su sonrisa por última vez.

Y así como lo predijo sucedió, un día volvió a desmayar, sabia lo que significaba y yo seguía sin aceptarlo, simplemente no podía.

En el hospital de Konoha, Sakura; una vieja compañera de escuela, se encontraba en la habitación donde Hinata yacía inconsciente. Yo me encontraba en la sala de espera meditando el lo que estaba apunto de suceder cuando la pelirrosa salio de la habitación con el semblante serio.

-¿y bien?-le pregunte aun cuando ya sabia la respuesta.

-lo siento, pero su corazón dejara de funcionar en unas horas-me dijo soltando un suspiro.

Desvíe la mirada hacia la pared de cristal que dejaba la vista a la camilla donde Hinata, su piel se encontraba mas pálida de lo normal, parecía que tan solo dormía tranquilamente, pero tenía que aceptarlo; ella estaba muriendo.

Su hija la observaba con inocencia, no sabia lo que en realidad sucedía y mucho menos sabía que pronto se quedaría sola, sin personas importantes en su vida, definitivamente terminaría igual que yo.

Volví mi vista hacia Sakura y respire hondo –Sakura escúchame…-sus ojos jade se volvieron hacia mi y se tornaron a unos de sorpresa…

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a entrar por la gran ventana cristalina, obligando Hinata a abrir sus grandes ojos perla, preguntándose en donde estaba, viendo a sus alrededores cuatro paredes pálidas, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en una camilla con algunos mangueras conectadas a sus venas de la muñeca izquierda.

-hola mama-saludo con una gran sonrisa una pequeña replica de ella.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunta desconcertada intentando levantarse pero la debilidad que sentía en su cuerpo la obligo a volver a caer en la camilla.

-estas en un hospital, será mejor que no hagas mucho esfuerzo-hablo una voz que entraba a la habitación.

-¿S-sakura-s-san?-pregunto distinguiéndola por su exótico color de cabello.

-así es, soy yo-asintió Sakura luego miro a Akemi -creo que tu mama necesita descansar, ¿por que no vas con tu tía Tenten y tu tío Neji?-.

- si-dijo sonriente saliendo de la habitación.

Una vez se fue Akemi, Sakura volvió su vista a Hinata.

-veo que ya estas mejor-dijo la pelirrosa revisándole el pulso.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto confusa la de ojos perla.

-pues tuviste un donante de corazón y al parecer tu cuerpo responde favorablemente-dijo con una sonrisa triste la doctora.

Para Hinata algo no encajaba volvió su vista a su alrededor, buscando a una persona en particular- ¿y Kiba-kun?-

-Hinata…-Sakura bajo la mirada angustiada, luego dio un gran respiro armándose de valor, levantando la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos perla- el fue el donante de corazón-.

La Hyuga sintió como el mundo se detuvo por un momento, formándosele un nudo en la garganta -¿Q-que?-pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-el me pidió que lo hiciera, yo le pregunte que si estaba seguro de esto-dijo con la voz quebrada -no lo pensó ni dos segundos antes de asentir- una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro- su ultima petición fue que te entregara esto cuando despertaras- Sakura saco de su bolsillo un pequeño sobre de papel, Hinata tomo el sobre entre sus manos, observándolo unos momentos- te dejare unos momentos sola- la peliazulada asintió agradecida de que comprendiera su situación.

Una vez Sakura salio de la habitación, Hinata se quedo algunos minutos mas en shock, observando el sobre que su amigo le había dejado.

"_por que lo hiciste Kiba-kun"_ fue su pensamiento acompañado de un suspiro antes de abrirle sobre, extendió la hoja de papel, comenzando a leer en silencio la desentonada y pequeña letra de Kiba.

La carta decía así:

_Hinata:_

_En estos momentos probablemente estés enfadada conmigo ya que consideras que e hecho algo demasiado estupido, por favor perdóname, pero no puedo aceptar que la única persona importante que_ _me queda en la vida muera frente a mis ojos, sin ti mi vida ya no tendría el mas mínimo sentido._

_Además__ no podría permitir que tu hija se quedara sola, yo experimente lo que es sufrir en soledad tantos años, que la vida le arrebate a sus padres…es algo que no se puede olvidar. No soportaría verla vivir en la miseria, atormentándose cada día por el hecho de vivir en soledad. _

_Yo no tengo sueños ni anhelos que alcanzar, en cambio, t__u, tienes una vida que recorrer; criar a una hija, verla crecer, te quedan muchas cosas que aprender sobre la vida, yo solo te enseñe una milésima parte, la vida es corta y lo que se debe aprender es un océano, intenta aprender todas las que puedas en este corto espacio de tiempo._

_Por ultimo, te diré algo que debí de decirte desde hace mucho tiempo, algo que te e ocultado algo de lo que me siento arrepentido de no habértelo dicho antes, algo que si te lo hubiera dicho a tiempo; esto no habría sucedido, lo que debí decirte desde hace mas de quince años es... te amo._

_Te ame desde el día que te conocí y ese sentimiento jamás cambio._

_Por ello, yo te hago este regalo, Hinata: te obsequio mi corazón; por que después de todo siempre te perteneció…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Snif,snif, algo triste, pero me gusto en si, bueno se preguntaran algunos el por que del nombre del fic, bueno fue la idea de una amiga y pues tiene ese nombre por que como abran notado Kiba siempre estuvo enamorado de Hinata y como le dio su corazón eso es lo que los unirá por siempre.

Bueno me retiro, no sin antes invitarles a que me dejen sus hermosos reviews diciéndome que les pareció y les serán respondidos.

Cuidense, Sayonara


End file.
